May's Sweet Kisses
by torchicnoodlesoup
Summary: Wally and May have been dating for a little while now. After a little boredom and a yearning for his touch, May springs a little something on him. How will Wally react? Will he fall deeper in love? Will he die? Read and find out! Short oneshot - NewRivalShipping aka WallyxMay


How did it end up like this? Dating him for merely a few weeks, May found herself breathlessly sitting on a couch beside her boyfriend. It was nothing more than a make-out, but it was something she didn't expect to share with him so soon. Especially with him. Her lips felt damp, cool air hitting them along with his warm breath still teasing her lips for more.. whether he intended it to do so or not. Honestly, she was hoping he was. May's eyes fluttered downward for a moment before coming back up to meet his. He was still so close.

Noticing his reddened face, the brunette couldn't help but to give him a cheeky smile. May brought her hand to his cheek, the tips of her fingers fiddling with the ends of his green locks, and she rested her forehead against his.

"Wally.." she twitched the smile at him. His breath seemed to shuttering slightly. Maybe the kiss was a little too passionate for him.. She couldn't tell from his expression if it was alright she sprung that on him, though he seemed to enjoy it at the time.

He nodded and swallowed, "I-I've... wow." He seemed to be at a loss of words.

Bringing her other hand to his face, the girl pecked his lips. "Sorry, uh," with a light laugh, the May continued, "I dunno what came over me."

"No! It.." The green-haired boy's eyes widened a bit before letting out a breath. "It's fine! I... I lik... liked it." Wally took in another breath and let it out, his face cherry red. May was betting he was up to his ears in embarrassment at the moment. Her stifled laugh turned into a huff of air. Boy, he was so cute. The brunette wiggled her way in between the area between his arm and chest to lean against him, snuggling against him on the couch. Though a little startled at first, Wally relaxed, letting his arm wrap around her.

Feeling his long boney fingers comb through her hair was soothing as she lay there, looking at nothing in particular. It was nice being with him and feeling his touch. His heart knocked against his chest, picking up the pace slightly if she fidgeted, and even more so if she looked at him. May supposed that Wally wasn't that used to this kind of physical contact, let alone much at all-not to mention the fact that she had really sprung that on him earlier-and still wondered what he thought.

Closing her eyes, she thought over how it happened again in her mind. The movie they were watching had ended and the TV commercials were rolling. It was boring. Without much thought, she ended up giving him a peck on the cheek.. then the lips.. and then you could say she escalated it a bit. She just couldn't help herself. IN thinking it over, May began to worry slightly. Should she have waited? They've pecked before, but nothing quite this passionate. Was she even a good kisser? Did he like it? On his part, yeah, he was a little sloppy, but he got better fast. With a sigh, the girl crumpled into his arms more, wrapping her arms around him. She listened to his heart beat rather than her thoughts, enjoying this moment with him thoroughly.

Then he spoke.

"Hey, uh... May?" Wally moved slightly as May's eyes blinked open and perked up to look at him. A questioning hum escaped her lips as she slipped her lower lip under her teeth in a cute and questioning bite. "Could we, uh..." he withdrew his arm from around her and glanced to the side as she sat up. Another glance, and a smile at May, Wally hesitantly moved toward her. He slide his hands over to hers, lacing their fingers together. His hands were a bit cooler than hers. He gave them a slight squeeze before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Backing from her lips ever so slightly, he let a breath dance against her skin yet again, this time a grin coming onto his face. This time May could tell it was intentional.

" I.. liked that a lot."

Giving her hands another squeeze, Wally leaned into another kiss, and May smiled against them, leaning in herself.


End file.
